Myriad
The Myriad is an organization consisting of people from various kingdoms in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. They are first mentioned at the beginning of Part II, when Sevinnon attacks Kadelatha, and Calysta mentions Sevinnon's army was fighting alongside the Myriad, but nobody knew of their origins and whether or not the Myriad was technically in the army, as the party only knows that it's a combination of different people. When the party and the Tetra go to the Sevinnon Castle to confront Klaus, the Myriad is present and try to attack them, but Silvatican Knights appear as reinforcements and the two forces fight each other. Klaus attempts to stop them from fighting, as they were releasing a lot of aura, which would have been very dangerous in that context, and fails to do so, showing how the Myriad is not allied with Sevinnon and the primary location is unknown at first. When Anima gets launched, the Myriad quickly captures the Triad Spirits and puts them in a capsule, before the blast from Anima knocks everyone away. The party realizes soon after that they have the Spirits, but they have to focus on ending Sevinnon first. As the party allies with Silvatica, (even though they know that Silvatica is using them for their own deeds, but they have to in order to take out Sevinnon.) the Myriad appears a few times, with a woman from the group attempting to assassinate Queen Lissa, but fails to do so thanks to the party, and recognizes Eden and also reveals that the Myriad was responsible for the former King of Taonia's death. Starla then reveals that Eden is part of the Myriad, having figured it out, as Eden was seen leaving the party a few times and sending carrier pigeons and acting suspicious. Eden states that he joined it two years ago and was roped into it, not being able to back out, and is in their debt, but is still on the party's side. The Myriad continues to try to assassinate Lissa, but Eden had nothing to do with it, as he is kept out of the loop with their plans, only knowing a few details, revealing that they have no true place of origin. He explains that the Myriad simply wants to take advantage of the war and dominate the world, by causing terror, taking advantage of Silvatica and Sevinnon's fight. The party eventually goes to a house where Eden's mother resides, on the border between Leriann and Sevinnon to rest and to plan for their final invasion on Sevinnon to end them.It is revealed here that the Myriad was founded by Eden's uncle, Galen and he forced Eden's family into it. Eden's mother is revealed to be very ill and only the Myriad has the medicine that can help her sickness, which is why Eden worked for them and his father disagreed with his Uncle, and so Galen threw his father in captivity. As long as Eden worked for the Myriad, they will not lay a finger on his parents. After taking down Sevinnon, the party moves in on the Myriad as the organization has grown ever since Sevinnon collapsed when the party took down Klaus the Conqueror and Lysandre assumed leadership, resulting in some civilians joining the Myriad. Eden mentions how their hideout changes a lot, but sticks around the general Sevinnon area. When the party sets out to find the Base, Eden betrays them, getting Lissa captured and almost kills Starla, as he has trouble picking a side between the party and his family, being unsure about which side to choose, as he believes he loses loved ones on either side. After Rai defeats Eden, he disappears inside the Base and the party eventually runs into Eden's father in prison, as they continue to invade the Base to end Galen. Galen reveals that he planned on capturing Lissa and Aramis, extracting the Spirit to unlock the secrets of Taonia and become a ruler. Lissa appears with the party soon after. Eden appears, revealing to have saved Lissa by releasing her from prison. Lissa reveals that Eden changed his mind after Rai confronted him about being indecisive and ultimately decided to end the Myriad and save everyone in the end, so he took advantage of the Myriad members being distracted while the party was infiltrating, and rescued Lissa. Eden confronts his Uncle and kills him, officially ending the Myriad. Known Members * Eden Lutus * Galen (Founder and Leader) * Alia (Wanted to ally with them because she wanted to be able to kill more people and signed a contract with them, but ultimately sided with Silvatica.) * Eden's Father * Civilians of Dalmasca and Zeflea (They were unhappy with Sevinnon's conquering of them and so they rebelled by joining the Myriad.) * Civilians of Sevinnon. Trivia * Myriad means countless or extremely great number, referring to the fact that it consists of a lot of people from various kingdoms put together * Originally, Eden's mother was supposed to be sexually abused by Galen, but this was removed due to the explicit nature.